The Giving Willowed - Solangelo Fanfiction
by Nivokii
Summary: Nico was supposed to die at infancy,but for some reason the meds didn't work that was supposed to take him to Elsewhere. Nico, having the abilities of The Giver at birth,he sees the world for what it is at a early age. Deciding to isolate himself,he finds a normal male named Will who seems to catch his eye. Slowly,he watches as the world becomes darker than before. (Giver spin off)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclosers:_ A "Giver" and "Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus" spin off. A Solangelo fanfiction. None of the characters are mine and if they are, I will announce the ownership. This will be rated M for maturity for cussing, sexual stuff, and harsh wording (Faggot, retard, etc) If those words offend you in anyway, I am sorry, but I will be using them. So either try to ignore or continue to find another story. **

**Nico di Angelo's point of view and will switch off to Will's at some points in the story. There will be a clear "(Nico's point of view)" or "(Will's point of view)" at each of the chapters.**

 **Please keep reviews friendly as I am sensitive about my writing. Also understand that I have "dyslexia" and a "Unknown learning disorder" to add to that. My grammar and spelling may not be the best due to my reading and spelling disorder, but people say it's not bad. _No harsh criticism_ , I tend to do very bad with that as I take it personally. **

**Instagram: asher . franz (No spaces) or nivokii (Feel free to follow either or both)**

 **Enjoy the story. ~Nivo or Ash.**

* * *

Drips of salt pace down my face, entering my pores as I find myself sprawled across the dampen floor in misery. Tasteless wonders curse my heart as a sudden rush of unwanted energy enters my bloody lips, talking in the horrors around me. With each tip of the tongue across my teeth, I find my buds glossy with confusion and wonder.

With a world so contaminated and damp, it's easy to slip. Faces impacting with the concrete, taking skulls with them as they crack the joy inside. Whispering wonders as lost souls leave the lips of the victims to this world.

With my thoughts leaking from my ears instead of staying soaked inside, I find my eyes fluttering open. Entered the world once again as my pupils move back and forth, my vision darken by the people around me that don't seem to be here physically. Rattling races across my forehead as an aching pain forces it's way into my hollow head, taking my sweet mood from me.

"Tsk," I slap from my lips as my head lifts my body up, my muscles rippling with it. My fingers trace the hollowed room with only shadows inside.

The world we lived in… it was all a lie.

...

"Mommy!" Little Bianca murmured under her toddler cries as she wobbled over to her dear mother. The eyes of my mother, Maria, grew as she reached her delicate arms for my sister who was filled with excitement from the recent news. "Mommy, Mommy!" She squealed again, the wind moving her long brown hair in a dance like pattern. "When are they coming?" Her curiosity getting the best of her, it brings laughter into the throat of the beloved mother of this child.

"At the ceremony, just like the other children receiving their chosen families." She whispers, carefully pushing the empty strands of hair from the childs face, her lips pink with a glossy tone added to it. "We will receive a new family member, with a chosen name. Then, it'll be your job to be a big sister to them, whatever the gender we get." She whispers, pressing her finger against the smooth skin of the young girl.

"Will they like it here?" Her intelligence shines as she grabs onto the clothes of her parent, taking a hug of her own in excitement and glory. Her mother laughs again in a hushed tone and answers the child, full of many wonders as most do before their light is snuffed out of, the candle of childhood going out.

"Of course." A man enters behind mother, making their eyes pop up to the one known as father. "No one in this world has ever dislike it. We are a utopia, a paradise. Your new sibling will be welcomed well and grateful for the world around them. The elders are never mistaken for that." My father smiles, rubbing the top of Bianca's head in a loving way. With the happy news of the small happy family, they stand up, walking along the paths as bikes pass them. Being completely unaware of everything around them. Including the lies.

...

A beeping rings into the hallowed ears of the babies that lay in the cases, waiting for their new families as they grow slowly. Limbs wiggling and flailing around as their little lungs move up and down. All, but one, has a stable happy heart that moves up and down with every pump of oxygen it receives.

"He's not doing so well." Says one of the caretakers whisper, staring down my my willowed body as my lungs pop behind my ribs. "Do you think he'll make it or be strong enough for a family?" Her eyes move up to the man next to her who shakes his head and sighs.

"He just can't breath on his own. I am afraid he may have to be sent to _Elsewhere_. His soul will lay peacefully there." The man smiles at her, not seeing anything wrong with the idea of sending a baby to an early grave, as it was considered normal.

"He'll never have a name…" The caretaker, Fiona mutters, her eyes going sad with pity and despair. That's when the father of her old time friend, Jonas's dad, puts a hand on her shoulder and mutters something into her soft ears. "Nico." Is what he whispered, making her eyes pop up in horror, unable to soak in the truth of what was placed in front of her.

"You broke the rules again. We're not supposed to look at the names until they're handed off to their families." Fiona whispers back, causing Jonas's dad to nod, his smile turning into a small side one. Pain glowed in his eyes as he saw the child grasping for air in front of him, his dark hair and pale skin making him look sicklike.

"No one should go off without knowing who they are first, I apologize for breaking the rules… but the kid deserved this at least. To hear his name whispered once." He says, looking back at the grown woman he saw his son grow up with.

"You are forgiven." The answer you give for each apology slips, as it is supposed to by the rules of this new world. Making things fake, but considered safe in their eyes. With this, she can turn back to the child in front of her, smiling down at him and nodding slowly. "Nico." She whispers, causing the baby's eyes to flutter open, his breaths leaking from his cold lips. The caregiver laughs softly, nodding again as she slowly understands. "He seems stronger when he hears it."

"Indeed." The man replies, smiling again as they always seem to have to. "I plan to see this child go off, but at least he'll have a part of him to go off with. We all meet Elsewhere someday… for him, it's just earlier. Nothing, but the part of life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cover Photo by Cherryandsisters.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: (Nico's point of view)**

Hands grip onto the child's body as I am carried into the arms of a young lady who smiles down at the runt in front of her. My eyes grip shut as my lungs burst out with screams, being taken away from the warm case I was in seconds ago. My heart bangs against the sides of my head as each sound is grabbing for my attention against the others who also want to be noticed by the young child who didn't even make it to the toddler stage. The swallowed lungs, that manage to be smaller then supposed to, move up and down unevenly as I am slowly taken to the room where they'll poke needles at me.

"Shhh, baby." The caregiver holding me hushes, trying to calm the burning screams that escape from my wounded lips. Her fingers rub my bald head as she presses me against her chest, humming softly as she attempts to calm myself down. Tears spread across my cheeks, dripping from my chin as I desperately attempt to be put back into the warm soft case I was once in. With not being able to speak or breath well due to my size, I am taken into a small room. A man in charge of my release shakes his head, walking over to the caregiver to take me into his big, less warm arms.

"Now now, we got a howler." He chuckles, the lady smiling with him as if they're not killing a child who never was given the chance at life. The man tickles my nose with his finger as he tries to cheer me up, leaving me only to move my head away, screaming louder. Suddenly, my eyes lock onto something that catches my attention, shutting me up. An apple rests on the man's desk, glowing a strange color as everything else lays black and white. My heart silences as my attention is won over by this fruit as it's color spreads throughout the room. Suddenly, I see the glow of each piece of the rainbow, my eyes wide with curiosity. The people laugh, seeming shocked and happy about my sudden submission.

"Well would you look at that." The caregiver glows up, staring down at me. "He's silent." She adds, the Releaser nodding happily. With that, he starts over for the table, placing my small fragile body onto the sheets. The caregiver turns the corner, leaving my helpless self with the man in charge of my release or as I see it, death.

He stands at the counter as my little eyes move around, my pupils landing on each new color as he pours the liquid into the shot. Lifting my stubby fingers up for the light above of me, I find a giggle throwing out of my throat, causing the Releaser to chuckle back.

"Didn't you change moods quickly. It's a good thing, I'll make sure this doesn't hurt at all. You'll slowly fall asleep and your soul will enter Elsewhere." His boots hit against the floor as he makes his way back to me with the needle in his hand that drips with the stuff that will kill me. My eyes move to the man, my laughter being swallowed up as my face scrunches up again. "No no, don't cry again. It will be alright." He whispers, violating my ear with each word. Suddenly, a shocking pain kicks into my arm as the needle is placed into my muscle, causing an aching wound to occur. My mouth throws itself open as more sobs escape my lips, hating the pain I was just given. The man pats my head, staring down at me as I continue to cry.

The releaser stands there, staring at me with the fake smile that all possess the people who live here, but as time passes and i still cry, I see it slowly melt off his face. His pupils move to the shot as he examines it to make sure the medicine went in, only to see that it was empty. His eyes widen as he quickly paces to the container that holds the lethal injection that was supposed to shut down my organs. Screaming, I seem too distracted by the pain to see him pour more into the shot, sticking it in my other arm. My sobs become too heavy that another caregiver slowly opens the door, peeking her head in. Fiona stares at me on the table as the man stands there, eyes wide with confusion.

"Sir?" She asks slowly, walking into the room to see my limbs flailing in anger and suffering. "What's going on? Why does the baby have two wounds?"

"It didn't work!" He shouts, putting a hand over his face. "Why, I don't understand..?" Fiona stares in horror at the shock of not only the news, but the fear forming from the doctor. She walks over, her flats hitting the floor as she places a hand on his arm.

"It should work now. You put two injections into him. He's only a small thing, maybe it's just taking longer to reach his organs due to them not working as well as they should?" Fiona rabbles, trying to return the Releaser to the correct attitude for his job. "Let's just sit down and wait for it to kick in before we address this to the elders. You don't want to freak out now." The man looks up and pushes his hair back with his large hand, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what happened there. Ah, I think the baby's cries are making me anxious. Let's just approach this calmly." He states, making his way over to his desk as Fiona sits at a stool near myself. They sit there, listening to my screams as they hear their own hearts beat loudly in their chest. Fiona stands up five minutes later, feeling her nerves go off as she moves her attention to me, the child that seems completely fine and alive.

"Call the Elders." She says, turning to the doctor, sweat dripping from her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Would love to hear from my viewers what they think. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter three:**

Eyes lock onto the child as a sudden tension enters the atmosphere, bringing unnerving feelings into the people that stand around the young child. Pupils bounce around, looking at each other, then the baby who lays on the bed; still very much alive. The adults feel confusion as the oldest Elder puts a two fingers onto my neck, feeling my pulse flow through her veins.

"He's completely healthy." She mumbles to herself, feeling a unnerving fear penetrate her system. Everyone around her stands uncomfortably as the words slip from her mouth, not knowing how to react to this sudden and abnormal news. My eyelids flutter as I flail my limbs, placing my foot into my mouth with amusement; watching everyone in curiousity. As the child does this, the Elder turns to the doctor with many questions filling her lips, spilling out into the real world. "You said you put two doses of the injection into the child?" The Elder turns, her wrinkles becoming more prominent due to the stress.

"Y-yes, I even switched up arms." The man answers, standing stiff as Fiona turns her attention towards the child on the frame, the one that shouldn't be breathing anymore. That's when the baby loses his focus that was laid on his feet and notices the color of her hair that shines brightly on the young girl. Fiona stares weirdly at the baby as the boy stares off into the red that is placed in her wavy hair. The focus between them is broken by the voice of the Elder that creeps into each ears that rest in the room.

"We have no choice, but to consult the Receiver. To see what he thinks we should do on this matter." The olden lady mutters to herself. Turning her attention to the other Elders who all nod in agreement. With that, they send out someone to get ahold of the two men. Fiona turns her attention back to me and asks a question that seems to be swirling in her mind.

"We're getting Jonas?" She asks, looking at me with her eyes that are filled with light.

"He's coming too, but Jonas is still in training. So the Giver will most likely be the one that gives his full opinion. Let's just hope… there's a clear answer to this all.." She says, her voice fading at the last word from the confusion.

Leaving things not how they should, all because of one child surviving it's own death.


End file.
